


Relief Girl

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole Harrison, 19 years old. Under the condition of a long time but unforgotten promise she is now One Direction's first girl to be hired personally by Simon Cowell. Having been trained to be a person good at pretending, she was chosen to do all 1D's dirty works during the absence of their own girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching Up

I sigh as I walked down the hallway to the all too familiar office of the man popularly known as Simon Cowell. While walking I can’t help but wonder all the changes entering this office will bring to my life. I stare at the mahogany wooden door that’s now in front of me. I have been waiting all my life to be in this position. I can do this. I sigh the last time and turned the door knob, my face automatically going stoic. 

“Okay lads, I’ll be expecting you to show up in 5, bye.” Simon says on the phone. He smiles when he sees me enter his office. “Ah, Nicole, A pleasure to see you again.” He says gesturing for me to sit down. I did so and looked at him and replied with a nod.

In there I saw Simon sitting on his office chair, in front of him lays a huge wooden table with some paper works and a tiny bonsai of a cherry blossom tree. I inwardly smiled. I was hit with a feeling of nostalgia.

“I think you already know why you’re here.” He simply said, snapping me out of my thoughts and looked at the older man without any emotion.

“Ever the silent girl, aren’t you? Well when the lads get here I expect you to make up to their expectations.” He said lifting up my chin and stares right into my eyes as if piercing them with his stare. 

“Yes sir. I’ll do my best. It’s my job after all.” He let go of my chin and when he did there was a knock on the door and 5 all too familiar lads enter the room unaware of my presence. When I see him I inwardly smile. He looks far more perfect in person than when I see him on videos or magazines.  
When they see me they gave Simon confused looks but nevertheless gave me friendly smiles. Okay it’s time. I smile back, showing off my dimples. Simon hired me for this because I’m professional at keeping my emotions in check.

I tried my best not to fan girl then and there, of course that’s hard to do These 5 lads are part or what makes up the biggest boy band in the world ; One Direction.

I managed to make a straight face after the exchange of smiles. Though I still can’t help but stare at them, especially the blue-eyed one.

I heard Simon clear his throat which I’m guessing is a sign for all of us to listen. Liam who was sitting on the opposite of me was the first one to speak. "Simon, how are you?" He said with a smile. Simon smiled back and replied. "Good, I’ve been good. Do you boys know why you're here?”

All five shook their heads and Niall who was standing behind Liam can’t help but stare at the girl in front of them. I noticed this and smiled at him with my emotionless face gone for just some few seconds. "You boys are here because I want you to meet your new relief girl." Simon said calmly while the 5 boys look at him with confusion. “What do you mean relief girl?!" Louis exclaimed seeming to get a clue what it means. Harry catching up with the thought just looked at me and examined me. Okay, now I’m feeling self-conscious. 

Simon looked at me signaling me to speak.

I sighed and stood up which Liam did the same thing. What a gentleman. 

"I am Nicole Harrison. I will be accompanying you boys when you're on tour. I will do everything I can to be of service. I’m tasked to cook, clean and do chores for you and also help you get off your sexual frustrations, in other words I am also a slave...or to be more precise a "sex slave" for you guys. You can order me around to do absolutely anything." I said without any expression and sat back down.

"Wait what?!" Niall and Zayn exclaimed at the same time.

“Do you want me to repeat everything I just said just now?” I ask tilting my head slightly to the side giving them a small smile. 

“N-no. That’s not what I mean.” Zayn turned to Simon. “Mind explaining more Si?” The other lads nodded along with Zayn, still demanding an explanation. 

"I know you boys have a hard time being on the tour bus all the time without any of your girlfriends because you're all busy and it’s not healthy to keep it all in, so I hired Nicole for you guys to use." Simon says (pun unintended).

"But Simon, you said it yourself. We have girlfriends, except Niall and Harry but still! It will be like cheating on them." Liam said not convinced of this situation. “Yeah I don’t want to cheat on Eleanor....even though we don’t see each other much anymore..." Louis muttered.

Simon sighed "This is why I set up some rules. There are five but I have three absolute ones. First: Those with girlfriends cannot kiss her because kissing is only supposed to be done to the person you love and Nicole said she doesn’t want to cross the line between couples. Second: She is to be kept a secret from the others. In public she will be known as your personal assistant. Third and most important one: No falling in love with each other." Simon finished giving me a knowing look.

I lowered my head. It’s a bit too late to follow rule no. 3 and Simon knew that very well.

The five boys looked at Simon, actually considering the offer. "Wait, what about the other rules?" Harry asked grinning. I think he’s thinking this is something he considers fun. 

"You will know those later. So, are you boys alright with this idea?" Simon questioned them with his stare daring them to say no.

All five boys gulped and nod. If its Simon's plan nothing could go wrong right?

“Good. Don’t worry this will be for your own good and benefit anyways.” Simon added as he flashed a smile to the people to his office and dismissed them. As the boys leave the office, with me of course, they decided to interrogate more about their new "relief girl". "So!~" Harry piped up and all heads turn to him, including mine. "So?" I asked. "Tell us more about yourself." Liam spoke up.

"Oh. What to say...I’m addicted to watermelons and I have a messed up blood line and what else.....my two favorite colors are blue and green." I said grabbing a duffel bag that has the initials N. H on the strap on a nearby chair. That’s not much information." Liam said chuckling. "Yeah usually girls would talk nonstop when you asked them about them self." Zayn added. I just shrugged. "I’m not normal, I guess" and that’s true. I never felt normal. “But what do you mean by messed up blood line?” Louis asked slinging an arm over Harry’s shoulder. “That’s a long story.”

Niall nodded and turned to me. "So where's the rest of your stuff?” I looked away and mumbled "They were already moved to the tour bus when we were at the office."  
All the boys nodded. "Typical Uncle Simon, he has everything ready." Zayn says with a grin. I can’t agree more. We all entered the tour bus in silence until Niall decided to break it. "I’m hungry~" He whined. The other four rolled their eyes and chuckled. I mentally squealed. He's so cute. 

I sighed. "I’m going to cook! What do you guys want?" The boys turned to me. "Well...we don’t have much stuff here. What about we go out and eat instead?" Louis said looking at me. I just smiled and replied. "Oh okay then. Have fun." 

"You're not coming with us?" Zayn asked while checking his phone for the time. "No thanks. That will attract too much attention." I said shaking my head. The boys just nod and exited the bus leaving me with my thoughts.

This is it, the start of my new life with these 5 boys. I look around the bus. It has a colored theme, black and red. I see 6 bunks with curtains. That’s for privacy I guess. I'll be sleeping in one of them anyways so yeah that curtain helps a lot. Not. I’m so grateful to Uncle Simon for letting me have this job. Ever since I was a kid I go to X-Factor auditions and watch people with talent fail or accomplish their dreams. While I sit there watching with envy on how they easily express their talent I think to myself that I’m not good enough to audition. So I never did. Not that I have any talent worth sharing to the world. All I’m good at is pleasing. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a slut or anything. The year 2010, that’s where everything started. 

I looked behind me as I hear footsteps. 

"Umm sorry uh I just forgot my phone on my desk." It’s Harry. I smiled and grabbed his phone from the desk and stood up to hand it to him but I slipped on an empty water bottle and I closed my eyes waited for the hard impact but it never happened.

I opened my eyes to see Harry on top of me with his right hand below me, wrapping itself around my waist. Harry's eyes widen for a bit and I wonder why. "Are you okay?" I say looking up at him. He doesn't reply and I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when I felt it. He's hard.  
His boner is rubbing against my thigh. He blushed and mumbled an apology before standing up but I pulled him back down and made him sit on the floor. "Spread your legs" I say to him as I unzip his pants. "B-but" He tried to protest but I cut him off.

"It’s my job." I said with a grin and with that he bit his lip and I remove his pants with his boxers halfway down to his knees and look at his hardened cock. I see him looking at me intently as I leaned down and suck on the tip of his dick. He groaned in return and I licked down to the base and then started deep throating him. Every bob of my head I go an inch deeper restricting his dick around the warm and tight walls of my throat.

He tangled his hands through my hair while pushing me down for his dick to go deeper on my throat, face fucking me hard. When I pulled away I trailed kisses up to the tip and sucks on his precum. When I gripped the base while my I slide my tongue up and down his dick he started moaning loudly. I know he’s close so I engulfed his dick in my mouth, the deepest I can. "Ahn Nic-! I’m going to-" he didn’t get to finish his sentence as he released. I felt warm, thick liquid shoot down my throat which I swallowed willingly. I slide my mouth off his dick making a ‘pop’ sound.

I wiped my mouth and handed him a tissue box. He started cleaning himself and puts on his pants back to their original state. I look up at Harry "Um...” Harry starts as he uses a tissue to reach of my cheek and wiped a left over cum that escaped from my mouth. I softly giggle and say a small thank you.

"Harry what’s taking you so long?" Niall whined entering the tour bus and seeing our position with me still on my knees and Harry sitting in front of me with crumpled tissues on the floor. "Umm what’s going on?" Niall asked confused. Harry stood up, patted his shoulder and grinned. "Let’s go, you must be really hungry by now. See you later Nicole." Harry winked at me as he dragged a confused Niall out of the bus. I just held back a small laugh. "What a weird boy."

Harry’s POV  
I couldn’t help but smile at what happened earlier. I got to release my stress without jerking off on my own or just hooking up with a random girl. I dragged Niall back to where the other boys are. "So where do we eat?" I asked the lads. Liam turned to Zayn who turned to Louis who turned to Niall who excitedly shouted "Nandos!” I shook my head and laughed. "I expected that."


	2. Rough and Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole hits Louis' sensitive spot and all was rough and sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! I'm not sure if people are actually reading this but I'll still update every now and then. (>//

Chapter 2

After boys finished their food they decided that they bring home some food for Nicole. Harry was grinning nonstop as he thought about what happened at the bus earlier. Niall stared at Harry. He was not convinced that nothing happened in the bus earlier. Louis tapped Harry's shoulder and asked. "What's up, why do you look so happy mate?" Harry turned to Louis and just smiled in response and skipped to the tour bus. Louis just stared retreating with an even more confused look than earlier.

Liam’s POV

I entered the bus holding the food for Nicole because I don’t trust Niall with it. Don’t get me wrong. It’s not like I don’t trust Niall at all. It’s just that the Irish boy can’t hold a bag of food without the urge to devour it, “it” being from his ultimate favorite restaurant.

Third person POV

Zayn approached Niall and dragged him inside the bus because the said boy was moving too slow. They all sat on Zayn's bunk. "Where's Nicole?" Zayn asked looking around. Niall stood up and walked closer to the shower part of the bus. "Guys I think someone's in the shower. I think Nicole is showering." He stated. The other four boys just gave him a 'duh' look.

The shower door opened revealing a naked girl only wearing a small towel that stopped 5 inches above her knees and covers almost the half of her chest. "Oh...I did not expect you guys to be home this early. Welcome back" she said glancing at the time on a clock nearby.

Harry licked his seemingly dry lips while examining her body. "W-We brought food." Liam said trying to make a conversation. Nicole just nodded and grabbed another towel in an attempt to dry her hair. "Thanks" she muttered to Liam "I think you should change." Niall stuttered while looking away. "Oh um yeah." Zayn said as he realized he was still staring. Nicole tilted her head and asked. "Why?" "Cause you might catch a cold." Louis said. Nicole grinned and walked near Louis. She leaned her body close to Louis and whispers to his ear. “Are you sure it’s not because of this?" as she squeezes Louis' forming hard on. Louis bit his lip to prevent the moan from escaping his mouth. She turned to see the rest of the boys who were surprised about what’s happening in front of them. Well except Harry. Harry seems to be entertained of what’s happening. She let out a small laugh. “Well then, I’m off to change.”

Nicole’s POV

That was fun. My first task was to give Harry head, I’m glad we were able to finish before Niall walked in. Not that it matters if he sees or not. I’m just not ready for him to see me on action yet. I sigh while rummaging through my luggage to find a suitable outfit. Once I found the clothes I wanted, I put them on and scanned through the boy’s schedule for this week that Simon gave me. Later at 7:00 they’ll have a photo shoot with Twist Magazine and after that they’ll prepare for their flight to Japan. I smiled. Japan. I love Japan.

“Nicole, are you done changing?” Zayn asked from behind me. I turned and saw him with his palm covering his eyes. I let out a small laugh. “Yeah, what are you doing?” “Erhm if I came without making sure you were done changing I would’ve seen you naked.” He answered grinning at the same time removing his hands from his eyes. “So? What if you see me naked? It’s just bare skin. It won’t kill you.” I say staring at him. Zayn’s one handsome fellow I’ll tell you that. It’s impossible for you to not think he’s not beautiful. Those eyes could kill me if he tried hard enough. He cleared his throat and I realized I was staring for so long.

“Oh, why are you here by the way?” “I wanted to know if you were already informed about the schedule.” He says. “Yes, you have at least two hours to kill time before your photo shoot.” I lifted up the paper that has their schedule on it as I speak for emphasis. He nods and advanced to me closely. Is he feeling horny right now? He doesn’t seem driven with lust right now. “Come with me.” The last thing I saw before darkness surrounded my vision was Zayn slipping out a blindfold out of his back pocket and covered my eyes with it. “I didn’t know you had this type of kink.” I say teasingly as I smirked. “N-No. It’s not like that! Just uh, follow me.”

He stood behind me. I pressed my back against his chest and threw my head back. “Tell me where you’re taking me first.” “Trust me, it’s a secret.” He grabbed me by the waist with one arm, for guidance, as he leads me somewhere that I have no clue whatsoever of. He slipped the blindfold off of my head. My eyes were suddenly hit by bright light so I had to rub them with my hands.

“Surprise!” Louis yelled. When I looked closer they were huddled up near a table with a small round cake and a couple of drinks. “What’s all this?” I asked them. I mean, what the heck is the occasion? “We wanted to welcome you to the team,” Liam started. “Since from now on you’ll be working for us.” I wanted to squeal. I wanted to jump around and yell excitedly. But I couldn’t. I shouldn’t. So I smiled at them. “Thanks guys.” I was smiling for real since they did this. JUST. FOR. ME. We all sat together and ate the cake. The café had a homey feeling to it. At least I think it’s a café, there weren’t any people in here besides us six. As if reading my mind, Zayn explained it to me. “We wanted to give you a small welcome party but we didn’t want it to be a hassle so we booked the whole place for an hour.” I nodded, taking a bite out of my cake. “You guys are amazing.” I muttered. “Like this cake, this cake is amazing.” They all laughed and continued eating.

I looked at up at him, his laugh was addicting and the way his blue eyes sparkle just makes my heart melt. “Oopsies.” Louis managed to get some whip cream on his lower cheek and his jaw. He was about to remove it using his hand but I stopped him and licked it away slowly and sensually. “Sweet.” I finished my slice and grabbed a glass of strawberry juice from the table and drank it. I looked back at Louis and licked my lips, finishing my glass. He stood up and murmured an excuse to go to the loo. The other boys had confused expressions when I stood up too, except Harry. He probably knows what I’m up to. “Excuse me.” I say and walks my way towards the toilets.

Louis POV

Okay, this wasn’t to happen. I was now sitting on one of the toilet bowls, about to free my raging boner. Since I started dating Eleanor, I discovered that my weak spot is my jaw. Eleanor would start kissing me there to get me in the mood to have sex. Damn, she suddenly did that and I reacted. I stroked my cock. Slowly at first and then I wanked faster. “Louis.” There was a knock on the cubicle I’m in. What the hell. This is the men’s bathroom, why is that a girl’s voice?

“Let me in.” She coos. “Nicole? Why the fuck are you there?” I half-yelled. “To help.” Is this chick crazy? Going to the men’s bathroom and then offering to wank me? “It’s my job.” She says. I sigh and open the door of my stall. She stood silently before giving me a warm smile. She moved forward and closed the door behind her.

Nicole’s POV

I closed the door behind me. I’m going to be fucked by Louis inside a bathroom stall. Nice one, Niks. (note the sarcasm) It doesn’t matter. My job now is to pleasure Louis. I position myself on my knees just between his legs. I didn’t waste time and quickly removed Louis’ dick from his hands and replaced it with my mouth, earning a gasp from him. I spit on the tip and worked my way, licking up and down his throbbing cock then I pumped it using my hand. I slip off my panties with the other one and looked up at him. “Safe or raw?” I asked as I got a condom from my purse.

“We’re going all the way?!” Louis seemed unsure whether he wanted to go all the way or not. But I’m sure that he hasn’t had sex in several weeks, probably months even. I ignored his outburst with a playful eye-roll and decided to play it safe this time. I remove the condom from the plastic using my teeth and slipped it on his cock. I can feel myself become wet and sucked on two of my fingers. After coating my fingers with my saliva I inserted them on my pussy. I could feel myself stretch and when I think I’ve lubricated enough, I got up and positioned myself on top of Louis. He had his eyes closed shut. “El…” He mumbles.

I see. He’s imagining I’m his girlfriend or something. He had his hands on both sides of my waists and I propped his dick to the entrance of my pussy. I move up and down, rubbing my clit to his cock. The friction made me moan out loud and I felt him become harder. I looked at him and he was biting his lip, trying not to make a noise. I would kiss him and say he can do all he wants with me but he had a girlfriend. Those lips aren’t mine. So instead I kiss his neck then his jaw. Surprisingly he groaned and grabbed onto the top of my head. He pushed my head closer to his neck and I sucked in but careful not to give a hickey where everyone can see. I then pushed the head of his dick in my pussy. I slowly slide down, taking in all of him eventually. I licked his jaw and Louis’ lust came over him. He suddenly stood up, carrying me with him and turning us over. He set me down on the closed toilet bowl and thrusts inside of me forcefully ([position](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-79XtoKVEGmw/UGOKXCoc0aI/AAAAAAAAxxc/tv_XIH5y08s/s1600/R9h3a3wTes9kt5iH5hMDoxOm9rO7eyCb.jpg)). He was rough but I said I’d do anything. We both groaned. I was in pain but he was in pleasure. That was enough.

“El!” He kept repeating as he shoves his dick inside me. I bite my lip and wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my face as he continued being rough with me. I clung onto his back as he releases his load inside me with the condom still on. He pulled out and collapsed on top of me. I feel sore all over, Oh God. Biting my lip, I pat his head that was resting my shoulder. “Louis, it’s time to clean up.” I tried to stand up, which was hard since he was lying on top of me. He straightened himself and I threw the used condom. “I can’t believe what came over me.” I hear him say more to himself than me. I fix my clothes and put on my panties. I’m going to have to take another shower later. I smiled at him and touched his shoulder. “It wasn’t so bad. Did you feel good?” He hesitated for a moment and nodded.

“Yeah but I was too rough. I mean it’s been awhile since I had sex since we were both really busy. I was so horny that I lost it.” I nodded, understanding. “Like I said, this is my job. Fuck me to the point you break me, it won't matter because it’s my job.” It was true. I’m not here to befriend them or to be there for them. I’m just here for a good fuck. It hurts but this is my life now. Louis was silent. “Okay…” He didn’t seem comfortable with my answer.

He walked past me and turned to me before exiting the toilet. “Let’s go. The lads will be wondering where we are.” He left.

I fell to my knees. It was hard standing up when you were fucked like that but the management would fire me if I was pampered by even one of them. I should be the one satisfying them no matter how much painful or embarrassing the task. I lift myself up and glanced at the mirror to make sure I looked decent. I walked out the bathroom. These boys have a schedule that I have to keep up with.


	3. He's not ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is friendly but Nicole probably pushed some buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter for Relief Girl. If you think this story only has meaningless sexual content, you're wrong. Everything that will be written has a meaning to it and have a reason for being there. It will be more interesting in the later chapters (I hope) so please bear with me. (*^.^) Also please leave a comment and drop a kudos if you liked the story because it gives authors more motivation to write. (^.^*)

“A little bit to the left!” The photographer yelled. They boys were now having their photo shoot for the twist magazine. Nicole watched them as they do their work with a blank face. Right now she was an assistant so she has to keep up a professional look or else many would look down on her.

 

The girl models who will be posing with the boys arrived. The boys greet them with a smile and Nicole’s heart raced. He smiled. Oh God she loves him when he smiles.

 

Nicole’s POV

The first pose was with two girls clinging to Harry and the other 3 groping the boys. I glared at the particular hand that was placed on his chest. Shit. Stop it, Nicole. I coughed and returned my face in its emotionless state.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and saw a guy holding two boxes of props. “Hey, uh, you their personal assistant?”  I nodded and he thrusts the boxes onto my hands without warning so I looked at him confused. “Bring this to their dressing room, it’s needed for later.” He ordered. I don’t think this actually is part of my job and the boxes are actually quite heavy but I’ve got nothing to do anyways. I nod again and started to walk away when I felt another tap on my shoulder. I looked back expecting the guy from before but this time it was Niall.

“Yeah?”

“Oh I saw that you were carrying boxes that seemed heavy so being the gentleman I am, I want to help.” He grinned and I internally melted. I was staring at him again so I didn’t realize it when he took the boxes from me. “Nicole?”

I snapped out of it and continued walking. “Aren’t you supposed to stay there? I mean, dude you’re part of the photo shoot.” I look at him and he laughed. Addicting, I tell you. “Oh that. Well it’s time for the individual shots and I’m the last one so I have 30 minutes to kill time.”

We reached the dressing room and we both set the boxes down on one corner. “That box wasn’t heav at all.” Niall stated. “Are you kidding me? It’s just because you have wonderful biceps.” I say, immediately blushing afterwards. “You think I have wonderful biceps?” He looked at me and I covered my face with my hand. “Of course…I mean you might be used to being told that since you’ve got millions of fans. My opinion doesn’t matter.” I continued to ramble, muttering to myself.

Niall laughed, cutting my ramblings off. “You’re so cute,” He looked at me. “Your opinions matter, silly. We’re gonna be good friends right?” That put me off guard. My head is spinning and my face feels hot from blushing. No, you can’t. The management will fire me if I keep this up this way.

I smirk and pushed him down on the floor and getting on top of him ([position](http://www.redbookmag.com/cm/redbook/images/9N/rbk-woman-straddling-man-1-0611-s2.jpg)). “Friends? That’s impossible Niall. I’m your thing, a toy. We can’t be friends. All you have to do is fuck me till you’re satisfied.” I grind on his crotch and suckled on his lower lip. I press my lips against his while rocking my hips slowly back and forth. He’s surprised so he doesn’t kiss me back but I can tell he’s aroused because of his semi hard cock.

He closes his eyes and suddenly pushed me away making me land on my ass. “What the hell?” He yelled. “Did you not enjoy it?” I asked him attempting to climb on top of him again but he stood up. “There’s no way I’d enjoy that sort of thing!” I can tell he was mad. I balled my fists and looked up at him. “So you enjoy looking at those models who wear close-to-nothing clothes?” I mutter. “You enjoy looking at those sluts who mistake a teen magazine for a porn magazine?!” I say with my voice louder this time. Ever since I was a child I always get a kind of vibe with people who aren’t good.

It was fast and unexpected but Niall slapped me. It didn’t seem to have any hesitation when he did it. “Don’t make fun of those poor girls! Sure they dress like that but it’s their job to do that. If we’re talking about sluts, take a fucking good look of what you are!”  He stormed off, leaving me alone in their dressing room. I was still slumped on the floor, close to tears while holding my cheek. I can’t let this bother me. I wiped the tears that never fell away and stood up. I straightened my clothes. That’s funny. Just a few minutes ago we were laughing and talking. It’s so funny that I forgot to laugh.

Niall’s POV

I stormed out of the dressing room, fuming. How could she judge others like that? Just because they dress like that doesn’t mean they want to. I kind of feel bad slapping her but she did say some pretty mean things. They probably had shitty managements too. Ugh I’m getting too pissed off thinking about Nicole. Relief girl my fucking ass, I don’t need anything like that.

And to think that we even gave her a small welcome party.

“Niall, where’d you go?” Harry asks. He just finished with his individual shots and Liam was up next. It didn’t bother me that I was the last one because I’m okay with waiting. “Dressing room.” I mumbled and sat on a stool. I opened my twitter using my phone and decided to do a follow spree.

**“@NiallOfficial: andd it’s time for a #crazymofofollowspree !!”**

In less than a minute, thousands of tweets about my follow spree are already there. We really have amazing fans. I didn’t waste any time and followed accounts as much as I could. 

Nicole’s POV

Sitting inside of one of the toilet’s cubicles, silence was around me with an aching heart as my company. I wanted to cry but I know I shouldn’t. The silence was interrupted when other girls entered the bathroom. I peeked from the cubicle I’m in to know who’s out there. It was just three of the models. I’ll just get out, I don’t want to be in the same room as them right now to be honest. I was about to unlock the stall when one of the girls spoke up.

“Seriously, isn’t Harry so hot? I was so lucky to pose with him.”

“IKR! I so wanted to pose with him too but I ended up with Liam.” Another voice replied. Okay what was her problem? Posing with Liam is also something many girls would fight over. I shook my head and peeked at the gap when a third voice butted in.

“Shut it you two. At least you weren’t asked to pose with that Irish guy. I think he’s the least attractive out of them all.” She was applying mascara and I just wanted to choke her with it right now. Especially when the two gave gestures of agreement, my blood just boiled.

“I smiled when I was told that I’d partner with him but I was like ‘Oh great, the ugly one.’”

That’s it.

I kicked my stall open and they all looked at me surprised. I jumped at the girl who was badmouthing Niall and pulled at her hair. I can almost feel her extensions separating from her head. I was straddling her and the other two were shocked at what they’re seeing. One started recording with her phone but I don’t care.

I was still grabbing at her hair and yelled. “Don’t call him ugly you fake assed plastic bitch! Niall is a great person and if you can’t see that then I don’t know what you use your eyes for!”

The girl screamed for the two of her friends to grab me and they did. They each held my arms back while the girl straightened herself. She stood up and towered over me with her 6-inch heels. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and made me look at her. “Listen here you cunt, hurting my pretty face is a big mistake. I don’t care about your boy or whatever. Wait, he’s not even yours am I right?” She sneered and I looked away. That made her laugh and I struggled but the girls’ nails were digging deep my arms.

“Heh, pathetic. Let’s go girls.” The girls let go of me but instead of letting them get away I charged for the third girl, knocking us all outside and started slapping her. ( _Everyone was unaware of the camera still recording the sounds_.)

“What the hell?” Someone said and I looked up. _Liam_. The girl sneered at me for a split second and started to cry. “Oh my God someone please get this crazy girl off of me.” She was sniffing. What a great actress.

Liam pushed me away from her and continued to ask whether she was okay and stuff. I sat on the floor looking at all of them. They were all glaring at me. I stood up and ran away. My nightmares will haunt me again if this continues. 

Niall’s POV

Boy, my thumbs are sore. I was done with my follow spree and it was finally my turn for the individual shots but there’s one problem. The model I was partnered up with isn’t here. There was a commotion going on and I approached to see Liam with a bunch of the crew crowding the model I’m supposed to pose with. She looked like a mess. Poor girl.

“What happened?” The girl started crying again and explained it to me. I felt my blood boil. First, Nicole badmouths these girls and now they attack one of them? That’s going too far. I need to speak to her.

Harry’s phone rang but he was napping. It was Simon’s caller I.D so I answered it. “What’s up, Uncle Si?” I asked, trying to mimic Harry with his best accent I could pull but a female’s voice answered. Nicole.

“Harry, I’m using the phone Simon gave me and I wanted to say that I’m already at the tour bus so don’t look for me.” I scoffed. “What were you thinking attacking that girl?!” I yelled not even trying to sound like Harry anymore. “N-Niall?” She stuttered. “Damn right. You know I thought you were nice, I thought we could’ve become friends but you just had to ruin it with your awful personality. I don’t even want to see you anymore. Nicole, you’re not nice at all. You better have given the girl an apology after.” I ranted.

I was mad because my mother taught me respect for the opposite sex. They need to be treated well and it makes me furious because Nicole did all that to hurt her when the girl didn’t even do anything to her.

“You don’t understand.” She even had the nerve to sound calm and composed. ( _He’ll never know she’s breaking just to hear those from him_.)

“I do understand. I understand that you weren’t the person I thought you were.”

She was quiet for a moment and then she said “Bye, Niall.”

I couldn’t believe she just hang up on me like she didn’t have a fault in the world. ( _He’ll never realize how much he was stepping on the broken pieces of her heart_.)

I sighed and plopped Harry’s phone down. The model was getting finishing touches and he saw the other four huddled up, laughing about something. He heard someone say: “I forgot that my phone was still on record. Watch this crazy bitch.” I was curious so I approached them. I saw Nicole attacking the girl from the screen and I grabbed the phone from the girl.

“Things like this shouldn’t be laughed at.” I scolded.

**“Don’t call him ugly you fake assed plastic bitch! Niall is a great person and if you can’t see that then I don’t know what you use your eyes for!”**

I looked back at the phone, surprised. That was Nicole wasn’t it. I rewind the video and watched until I can only hear the sounds with a dark screen.

Shuffling and high pitched screaming. More shuffling.

**“Listen here you cunt, hurting my pretty face is a big mistake. I don’t care about your boy or whatever. Wait, he’s not even yours am I right?”**

Laughter.

**“Heh, pathetic. Let’s go girls.”**

I looked back the girls.

_“Who wants to fucking explain this?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were no smut scenes in this chapter but on the next one there'll be for sure. Who will it be with? Louis? Niall? Harry? Zayn? Liam? Who knows? (Oh yeah! Me.) To find out, stay tuned and please comment and leave a kudos!


	4. It's my job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is guilty, Nicole isn't lucky but Liam might just be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Click on the little x's to view some gif's that will help you feel the story more. 
> 
> I was so excited when this story got a thousand hits! I couldn't believe it! Please continue reading relief girl! I love you!

 

“Who wants to fucking explain this?”

Niall said through gritted teeth. He looked at the fidgeting girls who looked at each other nervously. "So?" He prompted. From what Niall saw in the video, Nicole attacked first but she was defending him? Niall wasn't sure so he needs answers.  _Right now_.

If Nicole was actually defending him, why would she? No matter the reason, Niall is still guilty.

The models didn't answer so Niall just huffed and turned away deciding to get answers from the model he was partnered with, Mia. He approached her and he felt the other girls' gazes on him but he didn't care. Mia saw Niall walk up to her and she smiled, it looked rather fake to him after he saw that video.

"What happened in the bathroom?" Niall was now looking at her sternly and Mia sniffs. "It was horrible. That crazy girl just jumped out of nowhere and called me harsh names. I didn't want to fight her since I'm against violence but I got really hurt..." Mia's voice was higher and her eyes got teary. Niall resisted the urge to roll his eyes. In the video, the girl clearly fought back. 

Harry woke up from his nap because of the commotion and the other lads gather around Niall and Mia.

"Liar." Niall held up the phone, the video was set on replay. "Now tell me, what actually happened?!" He nearly growled. He didn't know why he was so mad. Maybe it was because he said some hurtful things without hearing Nicole's part. Also, he only knows Nicole for two days. He's still not sure what kind of a person she is so he easily judged her.

Mia's eyes widened and she huffed. There's no use pretending now. If she was going to get fired because of this then she'd just go all out. "It's true she attacked me first from out of nowhere. I just said some stuff an-" "What stuff?" Niall interrupted Mia. She glared at him for interrupting her. "Let's be honest, I find you the least attractive in the band. I was just complaining about being paired with you and she suddenly flings out of the cubicle saying you're not ugly and my eyes don't work or something like that. You must be really close, though. She did tackle me outside the bathroom even after I told her off." Mia sneered. 

Okay, now Niall wasn't the only one furious. It was all of them. Louis put a hand on Niall's shoulder attempting to calm him down. The boys look at each other before nodding at Liam. 

"Let's go." Zayn said as Liam turned to the exit and the other boys follow, getting the attention of the Twist! Crew. "Wait! What about the photo shoot?" The organizer exclaimed but the boys just left. They needed to go back to the tour bus and see how Nicole was doing. Niall has to apologize. 

```

Nicole was sitting on one of the black and red themed couch on the tour bus. She had her hands on her face with her elbows propped on her knees. ([x](http://www.loverofsadness.net/LOS/images/gallery/main/ff/460_eb03a7e98be3536d991878ddeb38b0f5.jpg)) "Niall..." She muttered. Nicole knew she did something that caused chaos in the photo shoot so she knew that it will affect her job. Yet, she still did it. She just got really mad when the girl insulted Niall. It became her business when at first it wasn't. All because of Niall.

Silence was interrupted with Nicole's phone. She checked it immediately and saw Simon left her a text. 

_I heard about what happened. You know where to go._

_From: Mr. Cowell_

Nicole bit her lip nervously. This isn't going to be good. She exited the bus and quickly hailed a taxi to Simon's office. 

The boys reached the tour bus after 20 minutes even though it was just in the parking lot, thanks to a group of fans. The fans made an effort to wait outside so they just couldn't leave without approaching them. 

Niall rushed inside the bus. "Nicole?" He yells, frantically looking for her but the bus was empty. The other boys entered the bus and Niall told them Nicole isn't around.

"She's not in the toilet?" Zayn suggested.

"Or the kitchen corner?" 

Niall shook his head to answer Zayn and Louis. ([x](http://25.media.tumblr.com/abc7894d268cca967a942d6974699c67/tumblr_mj0ar2oJtf1qiolaso1_250.gif)) "I looked everywhere."

Liam sighed. "Okay, let's just rest and wait for her here. Her stuff is in here so there's no way she won't return." The rest nodded, including Niall ([x](http://media.tumblr.com/51f7d1ee61147efa38019898645073a9/tumblr_inline_mqoc72jtL91qz4rgp.gif)) but he still couldn't help but feel disheartened. What if Nicole won't accept his apology? Niall would just have to take the risk.

```

After an hour and a half, the door to the bus opened. Harry and Louis, who were cuddling on the couch, looked up and immediately stood up when they saw it was Nicole.

"Nicole, where have you been?" Harry asks and Nicole smiled at him. "Nowhere important, just took some fresh air. I'm a bit sleepy now so..." She trailed off, walking pass Louis just to see Niall in front of her. ([x](http://media.tumblr.com/90d849d0f72e60b000268405807ed92a/tumblr_inline_mqrwoo6azN1qz4rgp.gif))

"Niall." She acknowledged him with a nod and tried to walk pass him too but Niall caught her by her wrist. "Nicole, wait. I'm sorry...for what I said. I saw the whole thing on video and-" Nicole cut him off by removing his hand from her wrist.

"It's fine. Goodnight."

Niall could see that her left cheek was a little bit red. Not the blush type of red but the type when the skin is hit hard. Niall thought it was his fault but he vaguely remembers slapping the opposite cheek.

```

Nicole walked to Liam, hurriedly. "Don't forget to remind others to make sure they packed everything they need and to wake up tomorrow at 6 am." Liam nodded and looked at Nicole who had an expression he couldn't read. "Sorry for earlier, I should have asked your side of story...are you okay?" 

Nicole was taken aback by the question. "W-What do you mean? It's okay, that doesn't matter." 

Liam nodded again. "Yeah um because for a moment there it looked like you wanted to cry. If you want to," Liam paused as he pats his broad shoulder. "My shoulder's here for ya." He winks and Nicole chuckled. 

She rested her hand on Liam's shoulder and it trailed down to his chest. "Nicole?" Liam questioned but Nicole stayed silent, trailing her hand further down to his stomach. She bit her lip and looked at Liam with seductive eyes. She trailed her hand lower to his waist. Liam's breath hitched and she was now rubbing lines down his v-line and-

Liam's phone rang.

"Oh that's um Danielle. Gotta take it." Nicole nodded and laid on her bunk. She was in one of the bottom ones. She closed the curtain and curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. She couldn't handle the pain any longer as tears come flooding out of her tightly closed eye lids. She hugged her body.

_flashback_

Nicole knocked on the door to his office, entering only when she heard a faint 'come in'. She walked inside, wearing a blank face. She stood in front of Simon's office table. "You asked me to come, sir."

Simon didn't say anything for a few seconds. He just sat there, hands in front of him. "I heard about the hassles in the photo shoot." 

"Sir, I-" For the second time that day she was slapped. 

Simon backhanded her and continued to stay calm. "You were hired to relieve them from sexual frustration so they could do their job properly. But what did you do?" Nicole bit her lip to stop herself from feeling the sting on her cheek. "I'm sorry. It won't happen next time." 

Simon raised an eyebrow at her and raised his hand about to slap her again when Kate interrupted. "Simon, don't. If she gets any bruises, her body won't be satisfying anymore to the boys." Nicole didn't even notice her come in.

Simon sighed and sat down. "I'll leave her to you." Kate nodded and grabbed Nicole by the wrist and took her to a room. She looked at Kate to see her holding a blanket of some sort. "Now, fun fact. Did you know that if you cover someone's body with a blanket and beat them up, it won't leave bruises but the pain is twice as much? Let's try it out shall we? I also have stress to relieve, little miss relief girl." Kate sneered and Nicole trembled.

"Please no..." She was in tears. Being beat up was something she didn't want to experience _again_ but it seems like she can never escape this. Why is she even still here? Her purpose is dead anyways. He already hates her now. 

She was distracted by thinking that she didn't notice being held back by two guys. She struggles but gave up. The sooner Kate gets relieved the sooner she can go. 

_flashback end_

_No more attachments._

_Get rid of your feelings._

_You're only here for them to fuck._

_Don't get too close._

_You can't be friends._

_I_ _t's your job._

"It's my job." She mutters to herself one more time before falling to her long awaited sleep.

```

Liam's POV

"I apologized and she said it was fine but it still doesn't feel right." I was sitting on my bunk bed listening to Niall and he's still upset about what happened. ([x](http://media.tumblr.com/99f7e2787968a64cd25ffb3744aea728/tumblr_inline_mqrx46r90b1qz4rgp.gif)) Poor lad, he really cares about girls and their feelings. "Don't worry about it, Niall. She said she's fine so just believe her this time." Niall nodded but I can tell he's still uncertain. I sighed. "Go to sleep, Niall. We have to wake up early tomorrow. You can talk to her then." I smiled and he returned it. He climbed on his bunk which was above mine. 

I laid down and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost immediately from being tired.

_Danielle walked towards me, wearing a sexy black lingerie. Damn, my girl is smoking hot. She gave me seductive eyes and sat on my lap. I looked into her brown eyes and  licked my lips. My dick was rock hard about now and Danielle worked her hips. Grinding on me, she bit my lower lip ([x](http://oi50.tinypic.com/33k3zet.jpg)) and we flicked our tongues together ([x](http://24.media.tumblr.com/e59de387868c05c665d82b733b4b8c7d/tumblr_mqv80ysGvJ1s6ft4zo3_500.gif)). She started to kiss me roughly, making us topple over the bed._

_She giggled and continued kissing me. My hands find their way cupping her ass and unhooking the lace of her underwear. I slid my hands inside and continued to grope her ass as she presses pussy on my cock. She started kissing my neck and gave me a love bite just on top of my birthmark._

_I moaned. "Danielle." I turned us over so I was now on top of her. I thrust my hip in between her legs on last time as I slide her panties off. She bit her lip excitedly and I lifted my hand up to her mouth. She didn't hesitate to suck on it and coat it with her saliva. The sight of her doing this just turned me on even more._

_I slipped my middle finger inside her pussy slowly and gently. She mmmed and curled her toes. Man, she's really feeling it. I inserted another finger and pushed it both in and out of her. Her breathing starts to get heavy and I grab a bottle of lube and spilled it on her pussy. It was slow and sensual, the way the translucent liquid coat her pussy and the way the excess drops onto the bed sheets._

_I coat my own dick with the lube, not wanting to delay any longer. I made sure it was wet enough and pushed the head of my cock inside her. Once the tip was inside I went all the way in. Danielle sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down with her. I started to move my dick in and out of her pussy. It felt so good, the way her insides would hug my dick._

_I picked up my pace and slammed my dick inside her in a fast pace. Things felt hot and heavy, moans and grunts fill the air. I was near my limit. I could feel it with every thrust. I looked into her green eyes and she put her hand on my shoulder, trailing down lower and lower, pressing her hot fingers on my skin. Wait green?_

_Nicole grinned as she reaches my v-line. "Come to me." She said in such a sensual voice that I couldn't resist._

I bolted right up, almost hitting my head on the to bunk bed. I could feel the sticky wetness inside my boxers. I can't believe I had a wet dream about Danielle that turned to Nicole. Checking the time, I got up and washed myself and put on a fresh pair of boxers. 2: am. I better go back to sleep if I want to wake up early tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll have a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the blanket thing, I read it from a manga (Love In The Mask) So I'm not sure if it's true. Anyways! Thanks for reading
> 
> Leave a comment | Kudos | Bookmark
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me any 1D bromance prompts on my tumblr! -account link on profile-


End file.
